


Ordained [art]

by LamiaSage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4392305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiaSage/pseuds/LamiaSage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some comic-style fanart I made for the fanfiction "Ordained" by Tenoko1</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ordained [art]

Okay, here is my first comic style art xD I made it for the fanfiction "[Ordained](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2685527/chapters/6007817)" by [Tenoko1](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1/pseuds/Tenoko1) ;)

 


End file.
